


Boys and Girls ... and Lynda Day

by lost_spook



Series: 50 Ficlets - Claim Kenny Phillips, Press Gang [4]
Category: Press Gang
Genre: Community - 50ficlets, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike wants to ask a question Kenny really doesn't want to answer: So, Kenny and Lynda…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Girls ... and Lynda Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ comm 50ficlets prompt 'boys and girls'.

"So, Kenny I'm curious: you and Lynda…"

It took him a few moments to drag himself back out of altering Kate's article to realise Spike was talking to him, and a couple of minutes more to register what he was asking. Once the penny dropped, he lifted his head to stare at him, hoping he'd misheard.

"Seriously, I'm interested. You two have been friends, like, forever, and you never took advantage of the one bonus in that she's not only our charming, neighbourhood psychopath, but actually, you know, also a girl?"

"And she was hoping you hadn't noticed, Spike."

"Ha. Come off it, there you both are, and let's face it, when it comes to having a social life, neither of you are exactly the wild, partying kind. So does it never occur to either of you that when you've _not_ been invited to the latest school disco, you could, you know, go together?"

Kenny raised his eyebrows. "You mean you haven't heard Lynda on the subject of school discos? Especially the ones she hasn't been invited to."

"Ah."

"There may have been letters to the Prime Minster," Kenny added. "I think questions were raised in parliament."

Spike swept his feet from the desk and swung round in the chair to face Kenny. "Yeah, but you haven't answered the question."

"Great! I was trying not to."

"Kenny, I'm not going to beat you up. Well, not unless this is last week we're talking about."

He sighed, because an answer that would keep Spike happy would inevitably leave Lynda wanting to kill him and he knew which of them he was more worried about. And how to spell it out to Spike that in his world there were boys, and there were girls (admittedly, not many of them) – and then there was Lynda was another tough one. He thought about it again. "Okay. There _was_ one time when we were playing kiss chase, and she caught me."

"Wait. I know that one – aren't the boys supposed to chase the girls?"

Kenny threw him a look. "Not when Lynda's playing."

"Yeah, right. Of course. Colour me stupid."

Kenny nodded. "After that she bashed me over the head with her Holly Hobbie pencil case because she said she didn't want me going boring and soppy on her. I ended up being patched up by the nurse, and then one of the teachers thought I must be bullying Lynda and kept having little chats with me all year. Must have put me right off; can't think why."

"So… not last week, then?"

"We were eight."

Spike coughed. "So what _do_ you get out of the relationship?"

"Me?" said Kenny, and then grinned. "An interesting life."

Spike put his feet back on the desk. "Oh, _that_. Now, I already have one of those."

"Can't think what your excuse is, then," Kenny returned instantly.

Lynda breezed in past them. "I see someone's left some old rubbish on my desk again. Kenny, couldn't you have moved it for me?"

"Charming," said Spike, hopping out of the seat. "You know, I think she's beginning to like me."

She sat down and hunted around her desk distractedly. "Who's taken my ruler? That's the fourth time this week. If I the culprit doesn't own up, I'm going to start torturing people!"

"Yeah," said Spike to Kenny. "You're right. I must be crazy."

Lynda frowned at them both, but gave up on understanding and settled for the handiest come-back. "Well, at least we finally agree on something, Spike." Then she glared at Kenny. "And I don't see what you're smirking about!"

Kenny resumed an avid interest in the article and let the ensuing argument take wings without him. Unlike Spike, he knew when he was well off.


End file.
